Prodigies Reborn!
by ItachiLeeHatake
Summary: This is the third fanfiction I have ever made, but it is the first one that features original characters as well as original techniques. Take part of this grand adventure by following these young prodigies' long, tough journey.
1. Introduction

21 years has passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto gave it his all against Tobi and his forces, which paid off. Naruto was regarded as the hero that saved the world. He kept his promise of stopping the cycle of hatred and the world finally transformed into a peaceful place with none to little problems. Naruto declined the title of Hokage, due to being unsuccessful in saving Sasuke from the darkness. Later on, Naruto fell in love with Hinata, who felt the same towards him. They tied the knot and had a son, Minato Uzumaki. Naming his son after his own father, Minato Namikaze, in hope that he too would become a savior of the shinobi world. The newlyweds adopted a few children: Itachi Uzumaki, Aizu Kachi, and Shindo Kasukana. Naruto made the right decision to stop chasing Sasuke to raise his children, although he is still among the strongest in the entire world. Now teenagers, Minato, Itachi, Aizu, and Shindo grew up to top-notch shinobi and great friends. They've been living peacefully in Naruto's mansion, which is willingly funded by villagers grateful for Naruto's heroism and the Hyuuga clan. All the peace that Naruto has worked for is about to be disturbed. Sinister plans are beginning to stir...


	2. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful morning in the Hidden Leaf Village and Minato Uzumaki awakes from a good night's sleep. He opens the blinds to let the sunlight in. He briefly admires the blue sky and white clouds.

_Another beautiful morning in Konoha._ Minato says internally.

Minato leaves his room, enters the hallway, and bangs on his adopted brothers' bedroom doors to wake them up.

"Wake up, guys! There's more missions to accomplish and more jutsu to master!" Minato enthusiastically shouts.

Itachi, Aizu, and Shindo are all woken up by Minato—who is also their personal human-alarm. The three of them rise from their beds and they all head for the dining room.

"Minato, your over-the-top optimism is going to kill me one of these days." Itachi states, rubbing his eyes.

Minato shrugs. "Sorry, little brother, but you sloths would never leave your beds if it weren't for me. Plus, Shindo and Aizu don't mind my obnoxiousness, right guys?"

"Not at all, big brother. I've been having nightmares lately...so thanks for waking me up early." Aizu says, facing downward.

"...No problem, Aizu."

Minato doesn't like to hear that any of his little brothers are troubled by something, but he decides to save the thought for later.

Shindo gives his answer to lighten the mood. "Ehh. Could be worse, could be better."

"See, Itachi? Maybe you're just a little too sensitive." Minato suggests.

Minato friendly shoves Itachi. The four brothers finally reach the dining room after walking the mansion's long hallway. Naruto and Hinata are already seated at the dining table. Naruto wears a orange robe with a red Uzumaki crest designed on the upper left-hand side. His hair is a lot shaggier than it used to be and he's a few inches taller than he was in his teenage years. Physical traits aside, Naruto's personality is the same as it always been, but slightly more mature. Hinata wears a purple nightgown and her long blue hair flows down her back, all the way to her waist. She is less insecure and shy as she used to be, but not exactly outgoing either.

"Good morning, bed-heads!" Naruto greets, an ear-to-ear smile on his face.

"Good morning, children." Hinata says in a soft, but happy tone.

"Good morning, dad, mom." Itachi, Minato, and Shindo reply in the same instant.

Aizu responds a second later. "Good morning, Naruto-san, Hinata-san."

Aizu has only has only been living with his new family for three years and is not yet comfortable enough to call his adoptive parents 'dad' and 'mom'.

Especially since he still vaguely remembers his biological parents.

Itachi notices his least favorite breakfast on the table.

"Ichiraku Ramen's food is good and all, but must we really have to eat it for breakfast...everyday?" Itachi questions with an almost child-like tone.

"Hey, Ayame blessed me with free food for life. You bet I'm gonna take advantage of that." Naruto answers.

"Why do you need free food? Villagers from all the five great nations donated enough ryo to you that you could buy out Ichiraku Ramen a billion times over..." Itachi reminds Naruto.

Naruto laughs because he was caught red-handed.

"Okay, you got me there. I just love their ramen, that plain and simple." Naruto honestly says.

Minato sides with his father. "Me too, dad!"

Minato digs into the grub and the others join him. Minato and Itachi sits side-by-side, so does Aizu and Shindo. Naruto and Hinata each sits on an end, like parents usually do at the dining table.

Hinata notices that Aizu is eating lifelessly. "Aizu. Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep, that's all."

Minato, Naruto, Itachi, Shindo, and Hinata exchange worried looks.

Itachi, Shindo, and Aizu knows that they're adopted, but everyone in the household cares for each other as much as any biological family could.  
As Aizu's obvious stress starts to create awkwardness, someone knocks on the door.

Minato stands from his seat. "I'll get it."

He gets up and open the door.

"Hey Keiko and Kakashi-sensei!" Minato greets.

Keiko is a friend of all in the Uzumaki household. She's closest to Itachi and Minato, being that the three are very close in age and been best friends since they were in the Ninja Academy.

Kakashi is out on the street, ten feet behind Keiko. He sits on the Hatake's family pet and friend, Tigris, the giant white tiger. Kakashi still wears his mask, yet to reveal his face to anyone but his family(which annoys Naruto). He also wears a white cloak with lightning designs scattered on it and samurai-style sandals, like the pair Jiraiya wore. Being mid-age, Kakashi's hair isn't as thick as it used to be and he rides Tigris just about everywhere, instead of traveling on foot.  
From the dining room, the others greet their visitors.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei and Keiko." Aizu and Shindo say blandly.

Naruto has picked up a habit of using occasionally slang, a trait he picked up from an old friend, Killer Bee.

"Yo, Kakashi! Hey Keiko! Nice to see you guys drop by!" Naruto shouts, food dripping down his chin.

Hinata grins and bows her head. "Hello Kakashi. Please tell Hana I said 'hello'.

"Hey...Minato. _Did Naruto really have to give him my sensei's name? I'm never going to get used to that._ Greetings everyone. Shindo, Aizu. Are you two ready?" Kakashi asks.

Shindo and Aizu looks at each other's sloppy appearances. Both of their hair are messy and their faces are covered in ramen.

"Ummm, give us a minute?" Shindo answers back with his own question.

Kakashi slumps his shoulders. "Sure, just try not to make a habit of it."

"You're the one who is usually late..." Aizu mumbles.

Shindo and Aizu quickly groom themselves and puts on more suitable clothing. Then, they leave the mansion and approaches Kakashi.

"My wind techniques could use some improvement." Shindo states.

"Same goes for my lightning jutsu. Well, where to today, sensei?" Aizu wonders.

"The Hidden Cloud Village. Lightning is easier to generate there and wind is easier to gather on the mountain peaks." Kakashi tells the two.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Let's go." Shindo says.

Aizu and Shindo hops on Tigris.

Keiko waves at Kakashi. "Thanks for the ride, dad!"

"No problem. See you all later. Tigris, go girl!"

The three of them head for the Hidden Cloud Village to start their daily training.

Hinata suddenly looks troubled. "Did he say mountain peaks? Oh, no. That's dangerous, I hope they will be safe."

"Babe, you worry too much. They'll be fine. Kakashi used to train me, I'm healthy and alive!" Naruto reassures her.

"Poor Tigris, dad relies on her for most of his transportation. If only he listened to Guy-sensei about protecting his youth..." Keiko says.

Naruto nods. "Yeah, ol' Bushy Brows-sensei still runs laps around the village without breaking a sweat."

"Well Keiko, would you like something to eat while you're here?" Hinata generously asks.

"No thank you, Hinata-san. Itachi, Minato, and I are going to request a mission from the Hokage. We don't have much time to waste, Kuwabara and his group of bafoons are sure to ask for today's best mission. We have to get to Lord Konohamaru first. Come on, you pigs."

Minato and Itachi are embarrassed because they notice that their mouths are overflowing with ramen.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a sec." Minato says, his mouth almost full with ramen.

Itachi quickly rises to his feet. "I bet 100 ryo that I get ready first."

Minato stands as well. "You're on."

_Man, those two are like the new Eternal Rivals._ Naruto humorously says in thought.

Minato beats Itachi at getting groomed and dressed for the day. Then, the three best friends head for the Hokage mansion.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto's mansion is located in the southern part of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hokage's Mansion to the north. Being so, the walk to or from either mansion isn't that short of a trip.__

The three best friends strolls along, slowly approaching their destination.

"At this pace, we'll get the lamest mission. You guys remember what are objectives for the last D-rank mission we got were, right?" Keiko asks.

Each of them make disgusted face.

"Ughhh, don't remind me. Scrubbing all the dog poo off the streets made me lose my appetite for an entire week. That's a big deal, considering that I even rival my dad's love for food." Minato says, shaking his head in attempt to forget that certain mission.

Keiko nods her head in agreement. "Plus, being half Inuzuka and all, I have enough animal manure to dispose of at my house."

"Don't worry, guys. I'm keeping tabs on Kuwabara and his minions. They're still around the Ninja Academy, probably bullying the students again." Itachi informs the two.

Itachi is one of the most talented sensors in all of Konoha, second only to Shindo. Even in densely populated areas, Itachi can sense a single person as long as he recognizes the presence of one's chakra.

Minato shrugs. "Iruka-sensei will handle those punks. Heck, even my 6-year-old cousin, Hinari can handle those guys!"

Suddenly, something grasps the trio's attention.

They hear a rumbling sound from up the street. Villagers make way for whatever is causing all the ruckus. Something moves toward the three of them with incredible speed. As the villagers disperse, two green figures are revealed.

Itachi cautious facial expression transitions to one of understanding. "Oh no, these two are at it again. If we don't want to be turned into pancakes, we'd better get out of the way."

Itachi, Minato, and Keiko leap inside a near-by barbecue restaurant. Moments later, two green blurs zoom by.

"Come on, Lee! You'll never surpass me at this rate! You've gotta explode with youth!" Guy states, obnoxious as ever.

"Yes, sensei! No more holding back! Woohoo!" Lee responds, picking up the pace.

"Hey Lee-sensei! Uncle Guy!" Minato, Itachi, and Keiko shout at the same time.

By the time the three finished greeting the taijutsu masters, they were already out of sight.

"Geez, those two are fast." Keiko states.

"No kidding. Apparently, my dad is the fastest shinobi alive. But, it's hard to believe someone is faster than the Bushy Brows." Minato says.

Someone laughs from behind. The three of them turn their heads to see who it is. Choji demolishes ribs and steaks as easily as someone would eat potato chips. A 4-foot stack of plates stands on his side of the table. Ino sits across from him, eating her food like a normal person. They both look the same as when they were teens, only their clothes and height has changed. Looks aside, the two are now happily married with no children. Choji is still the leader of the Akimichi clan. Ino works as an interrogator, although she doesn't work often, because there has been a lot of peace and little crime.

"Hey kids!" Choji yells.

"Hey kiddos!" Ino waves, a kind smile on her face.

"All rumors of Naruto's legendary skills aren't lies, Minato. Trust me, I've fought with him many times." Choji tells the skeptical Minato.

"Same for your dad, Keiko." Ino says.

Itachi looks down with a deep glare in his eyes.

Ino clears her throat, ashamed for forgetting that Itachi doesn't know his parents.

"I'm so sor-"

"It's fine. I'm 16 now, I've got over that some time ago." Itachi interrupts.

Minato butts in to negate the somber atmosphere. "Umm, we were on our way to visit Lord Konohamaru. We'll be going now. Enjoy your meals!"

They each exchange 'byes'.

Ino and Choji facepalm theirselves, embarrassed by their accidental rudeness.

Minato, Itachi, and Keiko head for the Hokage's Mansion again.

"Are you alright, man?" Minato asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Itachi answers. He then quickly changes the topic of discussion—he doesn't like to think nor talk about his real parents, he holds a grudge to them for abandoning him. "Actually, I was worried about Aizu. He said he was having nightmares lately, I can tell that something is seriously bothering him."

"Yeah, we've got to think get to the bottom of that. I'm sure that Shindo is keeping an eye on him at the moment." Minato says, certain of his assumption.

Itachi lightly punches Minato on his arm and just like that, Itachi is back to his joyful self.

"Hey! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Minato dramatically shouts, rubbing the spot where Itachi hit.

Shindo is blind. A rogue Leaf shinobi slashed his eyes when he was just 3 years old, but doesn't hold the Hidden Leaf accountable. He was so young when it happened, so he doesn't even remember the days when he had sight nor his parents. Although he cannot see, his other senses are much better than most. Only 14 years old, he's even the best sensor in all of Konoha.

"Guys, we're here." Keiko says.

"I hope we get something good!" Minato says, full of excitement.

They enter the mansion, walk up the stairs, through the hall, and open the door to the Hokage's office.

"Hey Lord Konoham-" Minato greets, but doesn't finish.

Two unfamiliar men stand in front of Konohamaru's desk. Only the back of their heads are visible. One has orange hair, the other has light blue. The Hokage's advisor, Shikamaru Nara, stands at Konohamaru's side. Shortened by old age, Tsunade stands in front of the man with orange hair, staring down at something or someone. The man with orange hair carries a woman in his arms, who seems to be unconscious.

"Tsunade-sama, can you heal her?" The orange-haired man asks, a painful expression on his face.

"I...cannot. Not even I can save her...She's...dead." Tsunade replies.

The blue-haired man punches his left hand's palm with his right hand's fist. "Sh*t! We should've kept a better eye on her!"

Minato, Itachi, and Keiko are still by the door, completely speechless. Itachi drops to his knees. He has a blank glare in his eyes and his whole body trembles.

"I...can...feel...it. She...is...was...my...mom." Itachi states, barely able to form the words.


End file.
